Indivisible
by elfluvr
Summary: COMPLETE Like the proverbial bad penny, she kept turning up. But unlike that harmless coin, every time Nicole reappeared she brought with her a new labyrinth of deception, violence and death. Nicole is back and Alex isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **"Indivisible"**

Author: elfluvr

Summary: Nicole is back (isn't she always) and Alex isn't happy about it. May be a bit AU or off canon – I'm just having some fun with the characters.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but wish I did

Archive: – anywhere else, just ask

Feedback: Please! It's always welcome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Indivisible"** - Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're up for this? You look beat."

An honest assessment, he knew. Detective Bobby Goren closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before winging his thumb and fingers across his eyelids, pressing harder than was really necessary. Dragging the palm of his hand down his face, he scrubbed at the stubble on his jaw, hoping to wipe away the fatigue. Alex was right, he was tired. Sleep had been elusive lately, and its absence was catching up with him. His partner knew him too well.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

It really wouldn't have mattered how exhausted he was, Goren knew there was no way he would let anyone else conduct this interview. It would be like sending innocents into the lion's den for slaughter.

_Lioness_, he corrected himself. Whatever else Nicole Wallace may be, there was no mistaking her for anything other than female.

He and his partner, Alexandra Eames, were in the observation area of the interrogation room waiting for their captain to arrive. Jimmy Deakins had already gone home for the evening when the call came in that uniforms had located Nicole and she was being brought in for questioning. Deakins insisted on being there to observe the proceedings.

Amazing, really, but no one was too surprised to hear that Nicole was back. Like the proverbial bad penny, she kept turning up. But unlike that harmless coin, every time Nicole reappeared she brought with her a new labyrinth of deception, violence and death. And every time the outcome had been the same – Goren and Eames reached the end of the maze only to find that by chance, luck or design, Nicole had escaped while leaving no hard evidence or witnesses behind.

Once again they found themselves at the beginning of that twisted path.

Nicole wasn't brought in under arrest. They had nothing to directly tie her to the death of her latest husband, Drew Harrington. The millionaire's body had washed up in the East River a week ago and at the time all signs pointed to suicide. He had a history of treatment for depression, records showed he was experiencing recent financial problems, and he and his new, young wife were separated. But as soon as Goren saw a wedding photo and recognized the young bride, he knew it wasn't suicide. They just had to figure out how to prove it.

Bobby rested his forehead against the cool surface of the two-way glass, studying the woman who stood calmly on the other side. She looked small all alone in the room. At a height of six feet four inches, Bobby was used to being taller than the women in his life. But past experience told him that Nicole Wallace was especially petite, the top of her head barely clearing his shoulder – about the same height as Alex.

There the similarities ended. Nicole was a pale, golden blonde with hair draping past her shoulders. Alex's dark blonde hair had lots of red highlights and a stylish cut that left it swinging just below her jaw. Nicole spoke with a refined but practiced British accent, Alex was pure New York. Nicole was a murderous psychopath. Alex …

"What's this about Nicole Wallace being back?" Deakins arrived with an impatient shove of the door and an annoyed look on his face. "Can't this woman commit her crimes in another part of the country?" Eames handed him a folder containing copies of the crime report, photos and all their notes related to the investigation.

"Anything in here that will surprise me?" Deakins asked without enthusiasm.

"It's interesting reading, Captain," Alex told him while gathering her own file from the small table.

Goren clutched his portfolio in one hand, squared his shoulders and prepared for the now familiar game of cat and mouse with its constant morphing from one role to the other and back again. Nicole knew this game better than any opponent he'd ever had.

"Let's go, Eames."

_TBC …_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Indivisible"** – Chapter 2

They were about to enter the interrogation room when Eames stopped short, her hand hovering at the door handle. Bobby just managed to catch himself before running into her. She looked up at him over her shoulder with an expression of … anxiety? Concern?

"Eames?"

"You …" she hesitated, then shook her head, apparently changing her mind about whatever it was she intended to say. "She just makes my skin crawl, that's all."

The corner of his mouth quirked in agreement. "She has that affect on everybody."

"Not everybody," she muttered before finally opening the door.

For such a small woman, Nicole's presence filled a room. In true psychopath fashion, she could be the most seductive personality at any gathering – her alluring smile and witty conversation drew an audience and held them in her spellbound embrace.

"Bobby. It's lovely to see you again," Nicole greeted him with a graciousness that would lead anyone to believe she'd been turned out by a fine finishing school. "And Alex – always a pleasure." Apparently her game this evening was to play the charming socialite.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all yours," Alex's usual sarcasm served only to widen Nicole's smile.

Goren dropped his portfolio on the table with a loud thump intended to wrest control of the situation from Nicole. "Have a seat, Nicole."

Ignoring his ploy and his words, she actually managed to look hurt. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Receiving only a cool look from Bobby, Nicole turned her attention to his partner, giving her an appraising once-over. "Alex, dear, you really are struggling with those last few pounds of baby fat, aren't you?"

Unable to resist, Goren risked a quick glance at Eames. Whatever 'baby fat' Nicole may be talking about, he certainly didn't see it.

"Tell me, Nicole … how did you manage it after you had your daughter?"

Alex's barbed remark hit home. The smile wilted from Nicole's face, replaced by an icy look in her eyes. "That was cruel, Detective Eames, considering that my little girl is dead."

"By your own hand," Alex smoothly reminded her.

Nicole's mouth twisted impatiently. "Say it as often as you like – that won't make it true." With nothing more than an imperceptible shift of her body, she turned her attention back to Bobby and effectively dismissed Alex.

"Bobby, I'm here as a courtesy to help the police understand what happened to my husband. I am _not_ here as a target for Detective Eames' post-partum frustrations. If you can't control your little pet, I'm afraid I'll have to call it a night." Nicole shifted the strap of her designer purse more securely on her shoulder, emphasizing her intent to make good on the threat.

"And since when do you control our interrogations?" Alex's temper was on the rise. Much as Goren was tempted to let Alex loose on her, he suddenly realized that was exactly what Nicole wanted all along.

Raising one perfect eyebrow, Nicole kept her focus on him. "Interrogation? Bobby, I was told you had a few things you wanted to discuss with me here at the station. Your partner makes it sound as if I'm under arrest, in which case I really must insist that I have my attorney present."

"You're not under arrest." It was time for Goren to intervene. If Nicole decided to bring in a lawyer, he would lose any tentative advantage he may have this evening. Seeing that she wasn't appeased, he tried a different tactic. "We just have a few questions for you. Questioning … interrogating …" he made a rocking motion with his hand to emphasize the similarity of the two words.

"Ah … yes. I can see how she would confuse the issue," Nicole agreed with a sympathetic nod.

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Bobby cut her off. "Eames." He looked at Alex and with a slight toss of his head indicated she should leave them alone.

For a second he thought she was going to argue with him, the stubborn set of her jaw telling him she wasn't happy with what just happened. But there was also a moment when he again saw that flash of concern in her eyes. _Interesting_.

She relented, but not before he realized there would be hell to pay later. "She's all yours," Alex ground out as she picked up her folder. She had to walk behind him to reach the door and Bobby would have sworn he felt the heat of her anger warm his back.

"Now … isn't this much better? Just the two of us." The smile Nicole gave him held pure satisfaction. She moved toward him with catlike ease, and the image of something feral sprang to mind. Goren resisted the urge to step back, knowing she would smirk at that sign of weakness.

Nicole leaned in close to him, placed her hand on his chest and stretched on her tiptoes until her mouth was close to his ear. He felt a warm puff of breath before she whispered, "Does she know yet how you feel about her?"

Pulling back to look into his eyes, she had an intriguing glint of mischief in her own. Nicole ran her fingertips across the muscles of his chest, dragging her nails over the small, sensitive circle of flesh she unerringly found beneath his shirt. Bobby sucked in a breath as his body involuntarily reacted to the caress before he snatched her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"You always were very sensitive, Bobby," she purred loud enough to be heard through the speakers in the adjoining room.

"All right, Nicole – you've had your fun." Still holding her wrist, he reached with his other hand to slide the chair away from the table, the harsh scraping sound breaking the final threads of her allure. "Now take a seat," he said as he finally released her and circled to the other side of the table. Nicole stood perfectly still, an expectant look on her face.

"Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex didn't think it was possible to hate Nicole Wallace any more than she did before tonight. She was wrong.

She had joined Captain Deakins in the observation room, still fuming that Goren would sacrifice her authority with that _'questioning … interrogating'_ stunt, and then so quickly dismiss her from the room.

Standing on the other side of the two-way glass, Alex was forced to watch with growing anger as Nicole leaned in close to whisper something in Bobby's ear – her hand resting possessively on his chest. She witnessed Nicole's caress, and Bobby's reaction. Alex was surprised she even heard Nicole's flirtatious remark over the roar of blood in her own ears.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Deakins' anxious glance, but whether his concern was for her or for Bobby, she couldn't tell.

_TBC …_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Indivisible"** – Chapter 3

"Is it me or – entertainment value aside – was that just a colossal waste of time?"

"Yes."

"No!"

After half an hour of gritting her teeth while watching Bobby and Nicole play their game with no clear winner, Alex was grateful to hear the Captain voice her exact sentiments about the interview they just witnessed.

Goren immediately, and emphatically, disagreed.

"No … we learned something very valuable here tonight." He looked from Alex to Deakins and back again, anxious to share whatever it was he considered an important insight. "Eames, she wanted you out of that room."

"Ya think?" Alex knew Bobby's statement of the obvious was only meant as a prelude to his explanation, but she really wasn't in the mood to make this easy for him.

Ignoring her sarcasm, Goren began what looked like a slow dance pattern. His steps were punctuated by the familiar hand gestures and hesitations in speech he adopted when trying to find the right words to explain himself. "That whole … scenario when we first went in there … that was all … staged by Nicole. Designed to get you out of the room."

_This must really be good_, Alex thought. Bobby could be childlike in his excitement to let others in on the puzzles he solved. Right now he could barely contain himself.

"Don't you wonder why?" Goren asked the room in general.

"She wanted only you in the room." Deakins hazarded a straightforward answer.

"Yes … but _why_?"

"My money's on her wanting to do you on the table." Alex's comment earned her an irritated frown from Goren, and the sound of Deakins spitting a mouthful of coffee back into his cup. "An audience would've just been a bonus."

Bobby quickly spun to look back into the empty interrogation room, his hand scrubbing at the back of his neck. _Frustration_ was the word that came to Alex's mind. Goren's thoughts were probably ten steps ahead of them. He couldn't help being impatient with the need to slow down so they could catch up, and her smart aleck comments only served to hinder him further. For some reason, she felt a small sense of satisfaction.

"Look," Bobby turned back to face her, "this isn't about Nicole trying to seduce me. This is about Nicole _not_ being able to seduce you." Goren emphasized the last word by thrusting his outstretched hand in Alex's direction.

"So, she's back to bein' a lesbian." Trust Deakins to try and find the simplest solution.

"_Mental_ seduction," Goren clarified with a level of patience she had to admire. "Alex doesn't buy in to Nicole's illusions – she never has. Nicole can't con her." He walked back to the wall of two-way glass, staring into the adjoining room. "She can't lure her …" Bobby was engrossed in thought, and Alex recognized his behavior for what it was. Some detail was still niggling at him – some puzzle piece he needed to examine further.

"The emperor has no clothes," Bobby said absently while tracing a meaningless line on the glass with his fingertip.

"What?" Deakins mouthed at Alex. She made a face and shrugged – sometimes Bobby's thought processes were too obscure even for her.

"You're like the child in that story. Hans Christian Andersen … The Emperor's New Clothes." Bobby turned back to them, his features relaxed in the knowledge that he had it figured out. "You've always seen Nicole for what she really is. You … _reveal_ her to the crowd. She can't have that." Goren shoved his hands into his pants pockets and leaned back against the wall. "This is good. We can use this."

"So that's it then? Nothing about the murder?" Deakins' questions cut right to the heart of the matter. Psychological analysis aside, they still had an unresolved death on their hands.

"No," Bobby admitted.

"Well maybe that's because there was no murder," Deakins went to take another sip of coffee then scowled at the mug before placing it back on the table. "Maybe the guy really did commit suicide. Wouldn't you if you were married to Nicole?"

"No …" Bobby was shaking his head, "no, she's involved. We just have to figure out how."

With no further discoveries likely to be revealed, Alex just wanted to get out of there. "Well, if that's all, I'm going home," she said while picking up the file folder she hadn't used that night. "I need a bath."

"I'm right there with you," Deakins blurted before realizing what he just said. He had the grace to look embarrassed. "I … didn't mean … the bath …" Giving up any hope of an explanation, he headed for the door. "I'm going home."

Bobby grinned at Alex, amused by the Captain's unintended suggestion. Still nursing her simmering annoyance, Alex just turned to follow Deakins out the door.

She heard Bobby trailing after her as she headed to her desk to grab her purse and coat. From the corner of her eye she could see that he had stopped beside her rather than walking around to his own desk.

"Eames, you can't let her get to you."

"You didn't keep me in there _long_ enough for her to get to me," she retorted while slipping between him and the edge of her desk to make her getaway. She almost made it, too.

"Eames!" He caught up with her at the elevators where she was repeatedly pressing the down arrow button in a futile attempt to open the doors. "Look, I know you're angry about the interview …"

She gave up on the button and whirled to face him. "It's not just that." _So, Bobby, you want to do this tonight? Fine_. "You obviously figured out what it was she wanted in there and you gave it to her. Admit it, Bobby … she's a weakness for you."

He looked confused. She could tell he was actually trying to understand her, but she could also tell he didn't agree. "No, Alex … she's not. She finds my weaknesses and tries to use them against me. That's different."

Words were bubbling up, wanting to tumble out of her mouth. She'd held back her suspicions for so long, never really intending to confront him. But with sudden clarity, Alex realized she wouldn't be able to stop now, even if she wanted to. "And why is that, Bobby?" He cocked his head in question, not following her. "Why is it she's so good at finding your weaknesses?"

And then the light of understanding dawned in his eyes. "You think I've slept with her," he said softly, his voice holding a note of wonder.

For the second time that night Alex found herself gritting her teeth, and she had to look away from his penetrating gaze. Premonition or self-fulfilling prophecy, she had known when they walked into the interrogation room tonight that this incarnation of Nicole Wallace would bring them to this moment.

"You're telling me you haven't?" Alex crossed her arms in front of her and tilted her chin in a gesture of defiance. "You talk about seduction … you're hooked, Bobby and you know it. It's there in your eyes."

It was Goren's turn to clench his jaw. She watched as a range of emotions battled behind his eyes before he finally spoke. "You know what? You're right – you need to go home!" Anger apparently won the battle.

"Take a bubble bath, drink a glass of wine, do whatever it is you do to relax," Bobby angrily gestured toward some unspecified something in the air. "Get a new perspective then come back here tomorrow with a clear head because I need you with me on this."

In a move Alex had seen a hundred times during interrogations, Bobby leaned at the waist so his eyes were level with hers, ensuring he had her full attention. "But not if you can't get past your suspicions."

Moments passed as he waited for her response – she had none. The intensity of Bobby's argument left her dazed. Straightening, he turned to leave then stopped for a final parting shot.

"And just so you know, whatever … desire … you think you see in my eyes … it's not for Nicole."

_TBC …_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Indivisible"** – Chapter 4

Alex made her way home through the New York City darkness, still somewhat dazed by everything that happened that night. She'd never seen Bobby quite that angry – at least not at her. If she were to be totally honest with herself, she'd have to admit she provoked it. She truly had been pretty bitchy. What was it about Nicole Wallace that had this affect on her? _Is this really just about Nicole?_

And what was his final comment? Something about his desire not being for Nicole. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

She walked in her front door, tossed her keys on the side table and immediately checked for any voice messages – nothing. _Come on, Alex … did you really think he'd call?_ Besides, he always called her cell phone.

Swallowing the surprising feeling of disappointment, she decided to do as Bobby had instructed. She poured herself a glass of wine, sank into a tub full of lavender-scented bubbles and worked at getting a new perspective.

The problem was, she kept coming back to the fact that Bobby never actually denied sleeping with Nicole. Which led to the powerful question of why this bothered her so much.

She wouldn't allow herself to think it was something as immature as jealousy. First of all, the implications of that were more than she cared to consider.

Plus, she knew full well that Bobby had a bit of a reputation as a ladies' man. Although nothing had ever seemed too serious, at least from his side of it, he kept pretty busy. And even though he preferred keeping his social life separate from work, there had been a lucky few at One PP who had caught his eye, if only for a short time. She had never heard a full blow-by-blow – thank God – but Alex had overheard enough to know that Bobby wasn't a monk. Far from it.

They had even tried a double-date, once. But the entire evening had been too weird. Both she and Bobby were tense and uncomfortable the whole time. Alex chalked it up to trying just a little too hard to blend their work and social lives. By unspoken agreement, they never did that again.

No, Alex had to throw aside the jealousy factor. _Why_? Because it's irrelevant. _Are you sure? _Of course I'm sure. Bobby's dated lots of women and it's never bothered me. _Nicole's not just any woman – she's his intellectual equal. Irresistible _Desire. 'It's not for Nicole.'

She rose up out of the tub so quickly she sloshed water over the side and onto the floor. _That's it, bubble bath over._ The only thing achieved by this relaxation technique was to let her mind wander where it didn't belong. Besides, her wine glass was empty, the water was cooling, and the candle wick was starting to put off black smoke.

Dressed in a soft, comfy pair of pajama bottoms and a thin-strapped tank top, Alex stood barefoot in her kitchen pouring her second glass of wine when she heard the doorbell. Her clock said 10:55 – her reasoning said _Bobby_.

Looking out the peephole confirmed her suspicion. She sighed and lightly banged her forehead against the door, resting it there while she debated whether or not she wanted to let him in. Nothing had been resolved in her mind and she really didn't think she was ready for this.

"We need to talk."

No, _'Hi.'_ No, _'Sorry to stop by so late.'_ Just an upfront statement. Alex gripped the door handle and didn't budge. "I don't think …"

"I need to talk." He slipped past her down the hallway and headed toward the kitchen.

With a flick of her wrist, Alex swung the door shut with a satisfyingly loud bang. She followed him into the kitchen and caught him reaching into the refrigerator for a beer.

"Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, I will." The fact that he totally ignored the irritation in her voice just irritated her even more. After opening the bottle, Bobby tossed the cap on the kitchen counter, loosened his tie and walked into the living room while undoing his collar button.

Alex trailed after him, crossed her arms tightly in front of her, and prepared for the worst. She really wasn't ready for this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that he was here, Bobby wasn't sure where to start. He'd run several different scenarios through his head on the way over, including one that was especially based in fantasy where no words at all were needed.

Using the beer as a stalling technique, he wandered around her living room and over to the end table where she had a few family photos standing in their frames. Bobby picked up what looked to be the most recent one of her nephew. "He's getting big," he said while gesturing with the picture. A tight-lipped nod and a brief, "Yep" were her only response.

He put the photo back in its spot on the table and decided to just plunge in. "Look, I shouldn't have lost my temper with you tonight." Not exactly an apology, but then again he didn't exactly believe he owed her one. "I guess we're all wound pretty tight on this one."

"Yeah, right around Nicole's little finger," she muttered.

Beer sloshed onto the end table when he put the bottle down with more force than he intended. "Sorry," he mumbled before walking to the kitchen to get some paper towels.

After mopping up the spilled beer, he looked around then decided to just put the damp towels in his jacket pocket rather than walk back past Alex to the kitchen. Apparently sensing his intent, she stepped over and took them from him.

"What is it with you?" he called after her. "It's not as though this is the first time you've seen Nicole try to use sexuality to gain an advantage. She sees it as her strong suit."

"Oh come on, Bobby," Alex threw the paper towels, thankfully toward the sink, and spun back to face him. "This was more than her trying to gain an advantage. She was practically crawling up your body. I'm surprised you didn't go have a cigarette afterward."

He had known that Alex was really pissed about the interview. But there was something more here. Something was eating at the thing he cherished most about her, and he understood with a twinge of sorrow that she didn't trust him – not in this. "You need me to say it." It was a statement, not a question. "Okay, I'll say it … I never slept with Nicole."

_Relief?_ Is that what he saw? Maybe mixed with just a little shame that she had needed to hear it out loud.

Bobby took his jacket off and tossed it across the back of a chair. "You want the whole truth?" Now that he had started, he decided to get it all out. He didn't want this haunting them at some other point in the future.

"When I first met her, before I knew what she was … yeah, I was attracted to her." Alex rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust. "Well, come on, Alex. She's a beautiful woman with a clever mind, and she wasn't …" _my partner. I could feel that way about her because she wasn't you._

"Wasn't what?"

He took a few steps to walk off that thought – it had no place in this argument. "It doesn't matter," he waved her off. Now was not the time to even try going down that path. "When we started to find out just how that clever mind works … how it lacks any … humanity, the attraction turned to fascination. A … curiosity to understand the twists and turns. To understand how a mind that clever can become so perverse."

"It's called 'obsession.'"

_Stubborn_. Bobby shook his head in frustration at her single-mindedness. "Eames. She manipulates. She plays games … and because I'm up to playing by her rules, I happen to be the one she's chosen as her opponent. I'm drawn to the challenge, not the woman."

It was now Alex's turn to shake her head, apparently not satisfied with his explanation of the allure this all held for him.

Or _was_ it really something more? Placing his hands on his hips, Bobby cocked his head as if a new angle would give him a different perspective. The angry stance of her body and the tight line of her mouth were both contradicted by the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. "This all seems to matter a lot to you."

Frustration, anger, irritation – all were now gone from Alex's eyes. What remained was the almost intangible concern he'd seen earlier – that and pain.

"She changes you, Bobby," her voice was tight with her effort at self control, something he rarely heard. Looking at the floor, she cleared her throat then had to swallow a few times before she could continue.

"Every time, for weeks you're not the same," her voice still trembled but she resolutely raised her eyes to meet his. "And later, when I can actually begin to recognize you again, there's still something missing. It's as if she's taken a piece of you and kept it with her." A small hiccup of breath as a single tear finally slipped from her eye – she swiped at it impatiently. "I just wonder which piece it will be this time," she said bitterly.

Bobby closed his eyes and scratched his fingers through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. There was no arguing with what she said – he knew it was true. _Was_ true. Things were different this time. _He_ was different. Even if he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud – even if he hadn't fully admitted it to himself yet – somewhere along the way Alex had changed him. She grounded him when his uncanny understanding of human behavior would have otherwise taken him too far into the damaged and sick minds he seemed to fathom too well. Her faith in him gave him strength.

"That show she put on tonight was for your benefit, not mine," he said gently. "I need you with me on this, Eames. But not with this tension … this division. It's what Nicole wants, and she'll use it against us." He paused, considering what words he could say to make her understand how important this was. If he couldn't get this right …

"And that will be the piece she takes with her this time – your trust in me."

She turned away from him. With arms crossed in front of her, she walked to the window to stare out into the night. Bobby held his breath and waited.

"Of all the precincts in all the world, why did she have to walk into ours?" Alex paraphrased the famous line.

Bobby smiled, the tension leaving him in a small chuckle, and he saw her body relax at the sound. His eyes fixed on the smooth curves where the column of her neck met the lines of her shoulders. Two long strides put him directly behind her. Placing his hands on the curves that held his attention, he began massaging the base of her neck with his thumbs. He felt Alex lean into the touch and she rocked her head from side to side to further release the tension she'd been holding in her shoulders.

He tucked her head under his chin, enjoying the soft touch of her hair on his neck and her sweet, lavender smell. "Are we going to be all right?"

"Mmmmm … no fair expecting a straight answer while you're doing that to my neck."

_End_


End file.
